1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment of present invention relates to a light emitting diode package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diodes (LED) reproduces various colors by using compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, and InGaAlP to compose a light emitting source. The LED has been applied to various fields, such as a lighting display device, a character display device, and an image display device, which uses one or more LEDs to display an original color or various colors.
Characteristics of the LED are generally determined by a material, color and brightness, the range of the brightness, and the like. In particular, the characteristics of the LED are greatly influenced by the package structure for mounting LED chip(s).
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of an LED package according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an LED package 10 includes a substrate 20 with a cavity formed at its upper portion, a reflective electrode layer 21, an LED chip 30, a filler 40, and a mold lens 50.
The reflective electrode layer 21 is formed of an Ag metal in the cavity at an upper portion of the substrate 20, and is electrically disconnected. Both ends of the reflective electrode layer 21 extend to an edge of the substrate 20 and are connected to two electrode terminals 22 and 23.
The LED chip 30 is a blue LED chip, and includes P and N electrodes bonded to the reflective electrode layer 21 using a wire 31.
The cavity of the substrate 20 is filled with the filler 40. The filler 40 is formed of resin such as epoxy, and is molded in order to prevent the oxidation of the LED chip 30, the wire 31, and a boding portion, reduce a light loss due to an air resistance, and improve thermal conductivity. The mold lens 50 is attached onto the filler 40.
In the LED package 10, light generated from the LED chip 30 radiates out through the filler 40 and the mold lens 50, or is reflected from the reflective electrode layer 21 and then radiated out through the filler 40 and the mold lens 50.
However, it is difficult to mount a plurality of LED chips using the LED package 10 that has the above-described reflective electrode layer structure, and thus it is difficult to manufacture an LED package that emits lights of various colors.